A very chilly Summer?
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Its snowing in summer, What is Happening?


**A Very Chilly Summer?**

**Chapter 1**

**The Change of weather**

Robin woke up from his bed; He was freezing, which felt weird because it was summer! Robin heard a knock on his door. It was Starfire.

"Robin! Robin!" shouted Starfire.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Robin, there is some small white balls falling out of the sky, is it dangerous?" asked Star.

"What?"

They both went to the main room where the windows are (since in the show Robin's room doesn't seem to have windows.) and robin was surprised. There was snow! And as usual, Cyborg and Beast boy were shouting with joy, outside throwing snowballs at each other, while Raven was reading a book. Then Robin went outside, the moment he stepped outside beast boy saw him and said,

"Hey! Robin! Want to play snow fight with us?"

"Isn't it too early in the year for snow?"

Said Robin with that face he makes when he is confused.

"Snow?"

Asked Starfire bending over to get a handful.

"Brrr… It is cold."

Said Starfire.

"Because it only comes on winter."

Said Robin.

"But it is summer right now."

"Yes."

Suddenly the red light started flashing.

"Trouble!"

The titans ran to the big T.V. screen.

"What is it Robin?" asked Star.

"Something is attacking the city, lets go!"

They rushed out of the tower and ran to the place where the criminal was attacking the city. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing all the way. They arrived.

"There's nothing here!" said Cyborg.

"Only that huge snowman which is built in the street." Said beast boy, turning into an elephant and blowing snow on Cyborg and accidentally blowing on Raven.

"Whoops! Sorry, heh heh."

(Hmmmm…) thought Robin.

"Why aren't there kids playing or people shoveling the snow?" wondered Robin.

"Wow! What great statues made of ice!"

Said Beast boy suddenly shivering.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Thee- these are r..real p..people inside the iceblocks!" said Beast boy shivering.

"What makes you say that?" asked Cyborg.

"B-because...look!"

Beast boy pointed at the direction where two children were running away from another huge snowman. Then one of the children fell down and was trying to get away when, the snowman blew on the child and the child turned to a statue made of ice.

"Titans! Attack!" shouted the leader of the group (Robin).

Beast boy turned into a penguin and slid on the ground towards the snowman, Cyborg got his sonic cannon out, raven lifted off a car, Starfire readied a starbolt, and Robin got his electric disks out. The titans charged. Beast boy made the snowman fall to the ground, starfire and Cyborg both fired their weapons, Robin threw his disks, and raven threw the car on top of the snowman.

"Are we victorious?" asked Starfire.

"Apparently not." Said raven pointing at the direction where there were 5 snowmen and one REALLY big snowman heading their way.

"Teen Titans, GO!" said the leader again.

The both of them, the Titans, and the snowmen charged toward each other.

Robin threw 3 electronic disks; it destroyed three, but the snow rose up again and there were six more snowmen. Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts, which destroyed several of them, but every time they were destroyed the number would multiply. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and Raven threw a bus to the ever-growing army of snowmen. Then Robin remembered the snowman that was smashed under the car. He looked around to make sure that the snowman under the car was destroyed, but no, two snowmen rose out of the car. Robin ran toward to destroy them but they ignored him and instead went straight to the direction where Starfire was fighting off her side of the street, her back facing toward the approaching snowmen that were charging at her with full speed.

"STAR!" shouted Robin

Starfire looked around but it was too late. The two snowmen worked together making the most beautiful statue in the world in front of Robin, Robin burst with anger and fear for Starfire that she could be dead.

"NO!" Robin shouted with the loudest voice that he could make, making the other titans shiver with fear.

Robin got his staff out and started to smash the snowmen to bits and pieces. When he finished destroying the criminal artists, he found an object that looked like a crystallite, it's color was sapphire and it felt, not cold, but warm. He put it in his pocket, lifted up Starfire (which is a ice statue right now.) and said,

"Titans retreat!"

Robin and Cyborg began running. Beast boy turned into a pigeon and flew off to the tower, and Raven disappeared into the ground.

**Chapter 2**

**Breaking the ice.**

Robin (holding Starfire) and Cyborg arrived first to the tower, Beast boy second, and Raven third. Then Robin turned on the defense system, which locked all the doors and sealed them with metal sheets.

Robin ran to the main room and asked,

"Raven, can you go inside her mind and see if she's all right?"

"Yeah." Raven saying wither her casual voice.

Raven started to meditate. She went deep inside Starfire's mind and started to look for Starfire. She found her.

"Starfire." Said Raven inside Starfire's mind.

"R-Raven?" Starfire asked, shivering.

"Where are you?" Asked Raven.

"I don't know..." "Why is it so dark and cold?"

"Can you resist from sleeping at all costs?" Raven asked.

"Why?" Starfire said, beginning to feel sleepy.

"Just do as I say."

"Okay."

Then Raven got out of starfire's mind and woke up.

"Is she okay?" Robin said desperately.

"She is okay, but she won't last very long." Said Raven.

"Is there a way to cure her?"

"Well.. Yes, but we wouldn't make it in time to save her."

"What will cure her?" asked Robin.

"It's a sort of crystallite with magical powers which resides in a distant planet far from earth."

Then Robin suddenly remembered the crystallite that he found.

"What does it look like?" asked Robin.

"Its shapes are all different, but its color is sapphire and it is very warm."

"Is this it?" asked Robin, taking the crystallite, which he found, on the floor.

Raven looked surprised.

"Where did you get it?" asked Raven.

"It was inside one of the snowmen."

"That would explain how the snowmen move, but who or what is the source?" thought Raven.

"I think that's him." Beast boy pointing at the biggest snowman."

"That's probably true." Said Raven.

"Raven, do you think this will cure Starfire?"

"No, this one is just a piece of the mother."

"The mother?" asked Robin.

"Yes, the mother."

"The piece you have is just a bit of the mother crystallite, the mother crystallite is the only thing that could cure Starfire and the other people."

"How big is it?" asked Robin

"It's very big, the size of a truck."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No." said Raven, feeling disappointed to herself.

"Maybe the big one has the mother inside him!" said Beast boy.

Before Raven could answer, the army of snowmen froze the door of the tower and shattered it.

"Uh-Oh here they come." said Cyborg nervously.

"Beast boy, do you think you could turn into a dragon of some kind?" asked Robin.

"Yes, why?"

"Cause we need fire."

Then beast boy turned into a dragon.

"Can you breath fire?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Beast boy said, with smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Good, now lets get the big dude!"

The titans got on Beast boy's back.

Raven looked into Starfire's mind again.

"Starfire."

"Raven.. I'm so cold and sleepy, can I sleep for a while?" Starfire asked in a sleepy voice.

"No."

"Okay."

Raven got out.

"Not much time left."

They were getting closer and closer, now they were close enough. Beast boy hurled a ball of fire at the gigantic snowman. It didn't affect him that much. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, which made a hole in the snowman, which sealed right away. Raven threw an oil truck at the snowman, which made oil cover a portion of him. Robin threw his electric disks, which did not have any effect. Then from behind them a powerful bolt of fire shot out at the place where the oil was covered and the snowman began writhing of pain. The Titans turned back and saw an old friend, Hotspot.

"Need some help?" asked Hotspot

"Yeah." Robin said.

The snowman was still on fire. All the titans (except Starfire) and Hotspot attacked the gigantic snowman. Then for a few moments the place where the crystallite was uncovered, and Robin could see the mother crystallite. Robin jumped, and did a powerful turn kick which broke the crystallite to millions of tiny pieces. The shards of the crystallite began to spread out; the troops of snowman also exploded and let out thousands of shards of crystallite. Robin was holding Starfire (bridal style). The crystallites spread through the city. One of the crystallites fell on top of Starfire, and then went inside her. The ice that was around her broke, making Starfire able to bend her knees and her hands. Which (in Robin's thought) felt utterly more comfortable rather than holding her stiff body, the warmth returned to her body, she was still shivering, she opened her eyes a little and said in a very low voice, a little louder than a whisper.

"Robin."

Then she fell unconscious again. The titans watched the city growing back to normal state, people came back to normal again, instead of snow there were flowers blooming and green grass covering the parks and fields. Then they headed back to the tower.

**Chapter 3**

**The heart melts with the ice.**

Robin laid Starfire on her bed. The moment she was laid she hugged the pillow so tightly as if she wished to pop it. Robin lifted her blanket and covered her up to the chin. She snuggled into the bed comfortably. Robin smiled. Robin watched her sleep and stayed with her all night. At almost daybreak, Starfire woke up. She stretched and yawned. Then she turned around and saw Robin sitting in the corner of her room sleeping. She looked down for a moment and went to him, floating so he couldn't hear her coming. She landed in front of him crouched, looked at his face for a moment, and then her hands went slowly to uncover the mask that was on his face. But she was startled to hear Robin saying,

"I knew you would do that." with a smile on his face.

"Oh! I am sorry Robin I was just curious." She said with a face, which told Robin that she thought she was doing something wrong.

"No, Star, you can take it off."

Starfire's face suddenly had the impression that she could not believe what she just heard.

Starfire's hands went slowly to his face, starting to peel the mask off gently as if it were tape. She could not believe her eyes! She thought his eyes were going to be just like other human eyes, but no, these were different. They were the darkest sapphire eyes she has ever seen. He had eyes that looked so courageous as the eagle, but he had the eyes that looked so forgiving and loving and innocent as the eyes of a lamb.

The more she looked at his eyes the more she couldn't get out, she felt as if she was swimming in his dark sapphire eyes. They pulled her deeper and deeper. She suddenly felt Robin's hand on her cheek, pulling her closer and closer.

"I love you Star, more than anything." Said Robin blushing.

"I love you too, Robin." also blushing.

They moved closer and closer to each other, until their lips met. Starfire felt her heart jump with joy and melt with love. They hugged each other tightly. They kissed for a short period of time until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Robin! I think Beast boy is going to need some attention!" said Cyborg laughing.

"Why?" asked Robin with Starfire in his left arm

They went to the main room where Beast boy was sneezing, and every time he sneezed he turned into a different animal. The other teen titans stood there laughing.

"Why am I the only one who gets the cold every time the weather gets weird?" said Beast boy sniffing.

---A—AA—AAA---CCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!

Beast boy turned into a fly.

The titans laughed harder even Raven giggled.

The End. 

Author's Comment: Hope you enjoyed this one too! 

More Coming.. Stand BY.. 

Brought to you by: Neo-Robin


End file.
